gleetvdcrossoverfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dying Young
A few weeks had passed since Blaine had been poisoned by the vervain Figgins had used to spike the mashed potatoes with at lunch. It was Monday of Thanksgiving week. For some odd reason, Sectionals had been scheduled on Thanksgiving day. Finn sat at the desk in Mr. Schuester's office early in the morning, waiting for him to arrive as he said he would. Ironically, Finn received a text message from Mr. Schue himself, saying that he was unable to make it to Ohio, as the airport in Washington D.C. had grounded flights due to inclement weather. Finn groaned, then decided he needed to focus on trying to find a way to recruit a 12th member. However, he had terrible ideas. The best ones he came up with were serenading potential candidates, or blackmailing them with marijuana like Mr. Schue had done to recruit him into Glee, but he wasn't nearly as clever as Mr. Schue was when it came to being sneaky. He decided to take a little break and read a newspaper. He found nothing interesting, besides an obituary for a retired Algebra teacher he once had his freshman year. He picked up his lukewarm Mocha that he had gotten from Starbucks about an hour previously. He had recently started going to Starbucks because unlike regular coffee, it actually tasted pleasant to him. Suddenly, a voice with a familiar Irish accent spoke. "You know, Starbucks coffee tastes so much better in Ireland, because Irish coffee is the best." said the voice. "Not now, Rory. I'm trying to recruit new members for Sect....RORY??!!???!?" Exclaimed Finn. "Come here, you little rascal!" Finn hugged Rory tightly and laughed with excitement. "It's so good to see you! Wait, what are you doing here?" "I'm back from Ireland. I convinced my family to all move here. I told them how much I loved America. However, my return forced this Asian kid named Brent had to go back to Korea, because the exchange program for this school offers so many students to stay at one school at a time." said Rory. "What happened to Mr. Schue?" "Oh, he's gone temporarily. He was supposed to come back for Thanksgiving, but he just texted about 10 minutes ago saying he couldn't make it." said Finn. "Can you believe that they scheduled Sectionals on Thanksgiving Day?" "Well, that's no problem for me. We don't even celebrate Thanksgiving in Ireland." said Rory. "You know, we're actually looking for a 12th member to compete for Sectionals, and you arrived just in time." said Finn. "You don't even need to ask me. I miss Glee club like crazy." said Rory. They shook hands. "It's great to have you back, Rory." said Finn. When Glee club rolled around, the entire class clapped and cheered at the return of Rory, who sat down next to Sugar. However, he then noticed that Sugar was holding hands with Artie. Sugar glanced at Rory, but then looked away before Rory could even say "Hello" to her. Rory then felt chills go down his spine as guilt ran over him. He had not called her or even written to her via mail or Facebook since he had been deported back to Ireland. "All right, as you all know, we voted yesterday on the songs we want to sing for Sectionals. We will be singing "Lights" by Ellie Goulding, featuring Marley and Tina on lead, and "Die Young" by Ke$ha, featuring Brittany on lead. "Score." said Brittany. "And I've met with Brittany and Jake beforehand, so they can help you choreograph the dance moves for Die Young." said Finn. "And I'll be choreographing Lights." said Holly. "So, let's get to work, guys!" said Finn excitedly. _____________________________________ Kurt and Quinn had spent weeks enjoying themselves in New York. I fact, they were having so much fun that Kurt had forgotten all about his internship at Vogue.com. He then realized he had left his phone in New Haven, so he had no idea whether Isabelle had been calling him. "Oh my gosh, Quinn!" exclaimed Kurt. "What is it?" said Quinn. "I haven't shown up at my internship in weeks! I'm more than likely fired by now!" Kurt said horrified." "Kurt, now calm down. Remember, you're a vampire. You can maybe compel her to hire you back." They walked over to Vogue.com. Everyone looked at Kurt as if he had just killed his best friend on purpose. "I'll wait in the lobby." said Quinn. Kurt walked into Isabelle's office nervously. She was chatting with a man named Paul, who was 10 times more vibrant than Kurt, and much more attractive. "Oh, Paul I love you!" said Isabelle giggling. Then she noticed Kurt. "Kurt? What are you doing here?" Kurt had barely opened his mouth to speak when she continued. "I called you pretty much every day 2 weeks ago after you didn't return from Lima. I'm sorry, but I've hired Paul in your place." Kurt looked into Paul's eyes and compelled him "You don't want to be here. Leave. go home, Isabelle doesn't need you here anymore. You were just a substitute for me until I returned." Paul then proceeded out the door. "What the hell was that all about?" asked an outraged Isabelle Wright. "Hire me back. I wasn't gone that long." Kurt compelled Isabelle. "Welcome back, Kurt Hummel. I hope you had a nice visit back in Lima. Now, where were we?" "Oh, I hope you don't mind that I brought a friend with me, her name is Quinn." said Kurt. "She's not really into fashion, but you know, she's kind of bored sitting in the lobby." "Ooh, Go get her!" said Isabelle excitedly. Kurt then walked into the lobby, where Quinn had an employee pinned against the wall. She was compelling him to forget that Kurt had ever left. "Quinn! What the hell are you doing?" said Kurt furiously. "Oh, I compelled all the workers to forget that you were gone. You're welcome." said Quinn. "Um, thanks I guess." said Kurt, who then sniffed the air. "I smell blood." "Oh, I also drank from the receptionist. Sorry I was thirsty." said Quinn. "Quinn, what is your problem? I mean, we had a lot of fun preying on unsuspecting tourists at Ellis Island for the past couple weeks, but enough! The holiday is over, and you need to get back to New Haven. Seriously, I'd be surprised if you haven't flunked out by now for being absent!" Kurt exclaimed. Isabelle walked in, wondering what was taking so long. "Hi, I'm Isabelle." said Isabelle to Quinn. "Quinn. Nice to meet you." said Quinn. "Well, I'm famished. I'm gonna hit up Quiznos. Care to join me, guys?" asked Isabelle. "Oh, we already ate." said Quinn. "Oh, but we'll join you anyway." said Kurt. The three of them walked to the Quiznos located 2 blocks from the building they were in. Isabelle took her food to the table than Quinn and Kurt were sitting at. "Are you guys sure you don't want anything? I don't mind paying." "Oh we're fine, Isabelle. We ate already, but thank you. "Well, anyway, what are you guys doing for Thanksgiving?" asked Isabelle. "Well, Rachel, Brody, and I were considering having our own little Orphan Thanksgiving at our apartment, but both are.." Kurt paused and gulped. "..out of town and I haven't heard from them." said Kurt. "Aw, that sounds depressing. You know what? We are having a party for Thanksgiving. And not just any party. It will be the party to end all parties!" said Isabelle excitedly. "What about you, Quinn?" "Oh, well I was going to visit my family, but you know I kind of want to stay here ______________________________ Meanwhile, Klaus and Puck drove to a deserted place close to Mystic Falls, Virginia. It was some abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. They had been dodging Elijah and Brody for the last 2 weeks, stopping at hotels since Puck walked a still tied-up Rachel towards the house. "Home at last. This way, love." said Klaus to Rachel. Inside, the house smelled of rotting corpses and blood. They headed downstairs into the basement. There were what were unmistakably prison cells. The first cell had a woman whose face was not visible, as she was facing the other way. Nonetheless, Rachel felt that there was something very familiar about her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Puck unlocked the second cell door, which had a young blonde girl about Rachel's age, who appeared to be asleep. "In there." said Klaus forcefully. Klaus threw Rachel into the cell, who landed face-down in the dirt. He then turned to the cell with the woman that seemed familiar. "So, are you going to talk?" asked Klaus. "I told you. I know NOTHING!" said the woman in a familiar voice. Rachel recognized the voice. It was none other than Cassandra July. Klaus pulled her out of her cell. "Tell me how you change shape, Katherine!" Klaus demanded "Katherine?" Rachel said to herself quietly, confused. "How many times do I have to tell you? I DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING!!!!!! And my name is not Katherine! It's Cassandra, or Cassie for short." Klaus then grabbed Cassie's throat and held her up in the air, choking her. "Don't make me compel you!" Klaus threatened her. "Klaus, we've got other issues to worry about. We can worry about this later." said Puck. Klaus then reluctantly dropped Cassie onto the ground. "Very well." said Klaus. "Get back into your cell." He walked by Rachel's cell and said "I'll deal with you later." Klaus walked out. Puck followed. Rachel then looked at Puck, disappointed. Puck then stopped and glanced at her with remorse in his eyes. "Why, Puck? Why are you helping him?" she asked. "I can't say. Klaus made me swear not to tell anyone." said Puck morosely. "I'm really sorry, Rachel." Puck then walked off. Rachel started sobbing. "Oh, get over yourself, Yentl." said Cassie. "Cassie? Cassie July!" said Rachel. "Wait, how do you know my name?" asked Cassie. "You don't remember me?" asked Rachel. "I'm in your dance class at NYADA. You often refer to me as 'Schwimmer.'" "I'm afraid I don't. Sorry." said Cassie. "Your memory must have been wiped or something. Do you remember how you got here?" asked Rachel. "Last thing I remember before waking up here is walking home from NYADA on the last day of finals. Some younger woman, about your age, approached me and asked for the time. I don't remember what happened after that. I just remember waking up here in this cell." Rachel tried to put the pieces together. Whoever this unknown woman was, she had more than likely been posing as Cassandra July at NYADA. They also appeared to have the same compulsion powers as vampires. "Who is Katherine?" asked Rachel. "Katherine Pierce." said the blonde girl behind Rachel, who had just woken up. "I'm Caroline, by the way." "I'm Rachel." said Rachel. "Well, listen. I overheard Klaus talking about looking for a new doppelgänger, and that he traced down the Petrova bloodline down to you." said Caroline. "Wait, what are you talking about? I thought that there was only one Petrova Doppelgänger bloodline, and that the second one was just a myth." said Rachel, confused and shocked. "Well, the legend says that Tatia Petrova was the original doppelgänger. However, legend also has it that Tatia had a sister named Octavia, who was also turned into a doppelgänger. So, if the second part of the legend is true, then it is very possible that you are a Petrova Doppelgänger." said Caroline. "What does Klaus want with me?" asked Rachel. "Well, Klaus is one of the original vampires." said Caroline. "Original vampires?" asked Rachel. "Let me tell the story." said Caroline. "So, back in the 10th Century or so, there was a couple that lived in Eastern Europe. Their names were Mikael and Esther. Mikael was a human, but Esther was a witch. They were soon blessed with a beautiful child. However, the child was subsequently killed by a plague that had struck their homeland, so Mikael and Esther moved to a so-called "mystical land" that is now known today as Mystic Falls Virginia. They had six more children: Elijah, Finn, Niklaus (Klaus), Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik." "Did you say Elijah?" asked Rachel. "Yes." said Caroline. "Why?" "I think I met Elijah. He's been going to school up at Yale with my... friend, Quinn." said Rachel in a slightly awkward manner, as she was still in shock over the kiss she had shared with Quinn the previous night. Caroline continued "Well, for many years, the family lived in harmony, until Henrik was attacked and killed by a werewolf. Because of Henrik's death, Mikael persuaded Esther to make the remaining members of the family immortal. Esther did so by casting a spell on each of their children, and then having Mikael kill each one to complete the transition. Mikael himself also became a vampire in the process. However, one of Mikael's children wasn't his, and that was Klaus. See, Esther had had an affair with a werewolf, who then fathered Klaus. See, Klaus becoming a vampire caused him to become what is called a hybrid, which is a cross between a werewolf and a vampire. Anyway, Esther ended up putting a curse on Klaus, in which his werewolf side would remain dormant. However, he has since broken that curse and he is now a true hybrid, and is currently one of the most powerful beings on the planet. Since breaking the curse, he has recruited followers." "Followers?" asked Rachel "Well, he's been recruiting werewolves to become hybrids." said Caroline. "He's building up a hybrid army." "Wait." said Rachel. "What would he want a hybrid army for?" "I don't know, go figure Klaus." Caroline scoffed. "However, there is one reason that you might be in here. See, my friend Elena-" "You're friends with Elena?" interrupted Rachel. "Yeah, she's like my best friend. Why?" asked Caroline. "She's my best friend's cousin." said Rachel. "Oh, well you should know that Elena was turned into a vampire, and she was the last surviving Petrova Doppelgänger. See, the blood of a doppelgänger is the key to turning a werewolf into a successful hybrid." said Caroline. Rachel's heart began racing. "He wants my blood." said Rachel nervously. "Yes." said Caroline. "And why would my friend Puck want anything to do with that psychopath?" asked Rachel angrily. "Werewolves are bound by a curse in which they turn at the full moon. They can't help it. However, when one becomes a hybrid, they are able to turn into a werewolf whenever they please, as opposed to being forced to turn every full moon." said Caroline. "However, Klaus is mostly just using your friend Puck." "Using him? How?" asked Rachel. "Klaus wants to build up his hybrid army, as usual. He has no friends, so he takes poor innocent werewolves and turns them into hybrids." Caroline said snidely. "I'm curious about something. Why are you in here?" Rachel asked Caroline. Klaus then walked back into the room. "To keep you company, of course." said Klaus, who then unlocked the cell and walked inside. He started walking towards Caroline in a seductive way. "Also, I just wanted to lock her in here until she admitted her feelings for me." said Klaus, placing his hands on her hips. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME, YOU PSYCHOPATH!!!!!!" Caroline bellowed. "You're a douchebag, you know that?" Rachel said to Klaus. Klaus then pinned her against the wall in seconds flat with superhuman speed and strength. "That's what you get being the most powerful being on earth, love." Klaus then compelled Rachel. "Hold still, and don't make a sound." Klaus took a blood collection capsule and pricked Rachel's arm with it, as if he were taking her blood for a blood drive. "There, that should do it." said Klaus. "And Caroline, please don't feed on her. Her blood is too precious to me." "You don't even know if she IS a doppelgänger." said Caroline. "Yes I do! I traced Octavia Petrova's bloodline down to hers. Besides, she looks just as Octavia used to." "I'm of Jewish descent!" Rachel exclaimed. "You know, Tatia and Octavia were only half-sisters. They had the same mother, but different fathers. And Octavia's father was actually a Jew." said Klaus. "Trust me, I was there back in the day. Now if you'll excuse me, your friend, Noah, needs my help." Klaus then walked off. "Don't worry, at least he wants you alive." said Caroline. "Well, I have a life! I'm not just going to sit here and be his BLOOD SLAVE the rest of my life! I need to get back to NYADA. Cassie too." said Rachel. "Yeah, If he ever let's either of us out. I doubt he will." said Cassie. Meanwhile, Klaus entered the living room where Puck was. Klaus had previously fed him his blood then snapped his neck immediately afterwards. Finally, Puck woke up. "Welcome back, Puck. Drink this. It's Rachel's blood." said Klaus. "Rachel? What have you done to her?" said A horrified Puck. "Relax, she's fine. I need to keep her alive anyway. You need to drink her blood in order to complete the transition from werewolf to hybrid. Besides, you'll die anyway if you don't feed, so go ahead and drink." Puck took the capsule of blood from Klaus and drank it. He sputtered it a little and then started writhing on the ground, as if he were having a heart attack. "Good, good." said Klaus. "You're doing splendidly." Puck's eyes then became yellow; his canine teeth were enlarged and he was growling. __________________________________________ Sectionals took place in the April Rhodes Civic Pavillion on Thanksgiving Afternoon. New Directions sat in the audience. The announcer on the PA started speaking "A reminder that the American Legion Turkey Shoot begins at 6:00 pm. So please, drive carefully. Now, put your hands together for our distinguished panel of judges! Lima News Obituary Editor Stan Cook!" the drums played and Stan Cook waved at the crowd who cheered for him. "The 2012 Defiance Catfish Queen, Allison Metcalf!" Allison stood up and waved at the crowd excitedly. "And, the young, handsome, mysterious detective from Mystic Falls, Virginia: Jimmy Gatner!" Jimmy stood up and waved at the crowd monotonously. He was clearly uninterested in the event he was attending. However, he then made eye contact with Blaine and looked at him as if he were a convicted criminal. Blaine felt chills running down his spine. Did he in fact know that Blaine was a vampire? And if so, how did he know? The announcer on the PA continued. "And now, for our first performance, give it up for Crawford Country Day!" The crowd cheered as Blaine whispered to Tina "Hey, I remember them! They're Dalton Academy's sister school." Crawford Country Day started an Acapella version of "The Sign" by Ace Of Base. They literally sounded like a female version of the Dalton Academy Warblers. Whoaoa Yeah '' ''I, I got a new life You would hardly recognize me I'm so glad How could a person Like me care for you Why do I bother When you're not the one for me (Oooooh) Is enough enough? I saw the sign And it opened up my eyes I saw the sign Life is demanding Without understanding I saw the sign And it opened up my eyes I saw the sign No one's gonna drag you up '' ''To get into the light Where you belong But where do you belong? Oh, oh oh I saw the sign '' ''And opened up my mind '' ''And I am happy now living without you '' ''I've left you Oh, Oh oh I saw the sign And it opened up my eyes I saw the sign No one's gonna drag you up '' ''To get into the light Where you belong But where do you belong? The crowd cheered for Crawford Country Day. "They traveled 87 miles by horse and buggy to drop an old school beat. The Rosedale Mennonites!" America Ah... Over the river and through the wood To Grandmother's house we go The horse knows the way To carry the sleigh Through white and drifted snow Oh, Over the river and through the wood Trot fast, my apple gray! Spring over the ground Like a hunting hound For this is Thanksgiving day She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes (when she comes) She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes (Oh, when she comes) She'll be coming 'round the mountain She'll be coming 'round the mountain She'll be coming 'round the mountain (Yeah) when she comes '' ''America '' ''America! The crowd cheered. The New Directions all looked at each other funny thinking "What the hell did we just watch?" Their performance would take place in 20 minutes. Blaine got a phone call from Kurt while backstage. -"Hello?" -"Hey, have you guys performed yet?" -"Not yet, we're about to." -"Oh. Well I just wanted to wish you good luck and a happy Thanksgiving." -"Happy Thanksgiving, Kurt. I miss you like crazy. You know, Brent had to go back to Korea, but luckily Sam and Tina have been really good friends to me lately." -"I miss you too. You know, the northeast isn't any better. Alot of supernatural drama has been going on lately, if you know what I mean. I forgot to tell you that Rachel has been kidnapped!" -"KIDNAPPED??!!??? WHEN?" -"You're not gonna believe this, but you know Puck?" -"Yeah." -"He's apparently a werewolf. One of the original vampires, Klaus, has been using him as his servant pretty much." -"Original vampires?" -"I'll explain it to you later. Isabelle invited some of her friends over and it looks like we're going to be having a really big party. A lot of people that I don't even know have showed up. Isabelle still needs to get here though. -"Oh, well have fun." -"Break a leg. I love you, Blaine." -"I love you too, Kurt. Bye" ___________________________________ *this next scene is almost exactly like Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time was in Thanksgiving, except Quinn is singing Rachel's part Kurt's phone rang only a few seconds after he and Blaine had hung up. It was Isabelle, who was on her way. In New York City, it was raining like crazy, as it had been in Washington DC, though it was much less severe. -"Hello?" Isabelle Hey, I'm calling you back Oh, she's been a bitch tonight And by bitch, I mean this rain No cabs, nowhere! So I had to put on the wig, and the heels And the lashes and the ear And take the train to the club And you know the MTA should stand for Mothers touchin' my ass So I get to the club looking like a drowned harassed rat And I'm greeted not by Miss Rose at the door But our friend Johnny 5-0 Yes honey, the NYPD shut down the party! So no fee for me! I don't even know what's the tea So I hope you're up girl '' '''Cause we are all coming over Lock the doors, lower the blinds Fire up the smoke machine and put on your heels Cause I know exactly what we need!'' All: Let's have a Kiki I wanna have a Kiki Kurt: Lock the doors (Quinn: Tight) All: Let's have a Kiki (Kurt: Mother) Isabelle: I'm gonna let you have it All: Let's have a Kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a Kiki '' ''(Kurt: Dive) (Quinn: turn) '' ''Work All: Let's have a Kiki Isabelle: We're gonna serve '' ''(Kurt: and work) (Quinn: and turn) And ho-ho-honey Kurt: A Kiki is a party '' ''For calming all your nerves '' ''We're spilling tea and dishing '' ''Just desserts one may deserve Isabelle: And though the sun is rising Few may choose to leave So shade that lid and we'll all bid adieu to your ennui All: Let's have a Kiki I wanna have a Kiki Kurt: Lock the doors (Quinn: Tight) All: Let's have a Kiki (Kurt: Mother) Isabelle: I'm gonna let you have it All: Let's have a Kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a Kiki '' ''(Kurt: Dive) (Quinn: turn) '' ''Work All: Let's have a Kiki Isabelle: We're gonna serve '' ''(Kurt: and work) (Quinn: and turn) And ho-ho-honey Quinn: It's Turkey Lurkey time Tom turkey ran away But he just came home It's turkey Lurkey time '' ''He's really home to stay Never one to roam Let's make a wish And may all your wishes come true Kurt: Turkey, Lurkey, goosey, loosey Kurt and Quinn: Some for uncle Joe, some for cousin Lucy All: Everybody gather round the table Dig in, dinner's being served '' ''Eat all the turkey you are able Can't you see a partridge in a pear tree? Climb up and bring it down for me That's something I would like to see Isabelle: This Kiki is marvelous! Kurt and Quinn: Kiki, so so Oui oui, non non Kiki, so so Oui oui, non non (Kurt: non non) Kiki, so so Oui oui, non non Kiki, so so '' ''Oui oui, non non All: Let's have a Kiki I wanna have a Kiki Kurt: Lock the doors (Quinn: Tight) All: Let's have a Kiki (Kurt: Mother) Isabelle: I'm gonna let you have it All: Let's have a Kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a Kiki '' ''(Kurt: Dive) (Quinn: turn) '' ''Work All: Let's have a Kiki Isabelle: We're gonna serve '' ''(Kurt: and work) (Quinn: and turn) And ho-ho-honey All: Let's have a Kiki! The entire room of guests cheered with Quinn, Kurt and Isabelle. ___________________________________________ Meanwhile, the New Directions were backstage getting ready to perform. All were stoked, with the exception of Marley, who was peeking out at the audience through the curtain. "I'm so nervous I think I'm gonna hurl." said Marley. "Relax. You're gonna do fine, babe." said Jake, kissing her forehead. "You think so?" Marley asked him. Tina then assured her "Besides, we're duet partners for the first song. You have all the dance moves down, and you were spectacular in rehearsals. If you get nervous, just glance over at me and I'll help you through it." "Guys, we've got a bigger problem. You see Mr. Grumpy Pants over on the judging panel? I think he's up to no good." said Blaine "You think he knows you're a vampire?" asked Tina. "Let's hope not." said Blaine. "But in the meantime, just in case he does, we need to try to focus on pleasing HIM out of all the judges." "Right." said Tina. The announcer on the PA started speaking. "And now, the reigning National Champions from William McKinley High School, The New Directions!" The crowd cheered. Marley and Tina walked out center stage as the song "Lights" by Ellie Goulding began, with the stage lights flashing all over the place, as to stay true to the title of the song. Marley: I had a way then Losing it all on my own I had a heart then But the queen has been overthrown Tina: And I'm not sleeping now The dark is too hard to beat And I'm not keeping now The strength I need to push me Together: You show the lights that stop me '' ''Turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone And so I tell myself that I'll be strong And dreaming when they're gone 'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home Calling, calling, calling home You show the lights that stop me Turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone Home Marley: Lights, lights, lights, lights Lights, lights, lights, lights (Tina: Home, Home) Lights, lights, lights, lights Lights, lights *The rest of the New Directions entered the stage dancing and singing along with the song All: You show the lights that stop me '' ''Turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone And so I tell myself that I'll be strong And dreaming when they're gone 'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home Calling, calling, calling home You show the lights that stop me Turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone The audience cheered and clapped, much louder than they had for the first two groups. They all changed places while Brittany took center stage for the song "Die Young" by Ke$ha. Brittany: I hear your heart beat '' ''To the beat of the drums Oh what a shame That you came here with someone So while you're here in my arms Let's make the most of the night Like we're gonna die young We're gonna die young We're gonna die young All: Let's make the most of the night Like we're gonna die young Let's make the most of the night Like we're gonna die young Brittany: Young hearts, out our minds Runnin' till we outta time Wild childs, looking good Living hard just like we should Don't care whose watching When we tearing it up (New Directions: You know) That magic that we got nobody can touch (New Directions: For sure) Unique: Looking for some trouble tonight Tina: Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side Ryder and Blaine: Like its the last night of our lives Marley: We'll keep dancing till we die Brittany with the New Directions: I hear your heart beat '' ''To the beat of the drums Oh what a shame That you came here with someone So while you're here in my arms Let's make the most of the night Like we're gonna die young We're gonna die young We're gonna die young All: Let's make the most of the night Like we're gonna die young Let's make the most of the night Like we're gonna die young The crowd then cheered at an almost ear-splitting volume. They were very excited. Even the serious-looking Jimmy Gatner stood up and cheered for them, though without his mouth even twitching to grin once. After the judges came to a decision, Jimmy announced the results. "After a very fun evening filled with amazing songs," Jimmy announced monotonously as if he wanted to be anywhere but there. "It is unfortunate that we only have one winner, as all performances were amazing. In third place, we have the Rosedale Mennonites" the Rosedale Mennonites cheered and took their trophy. "And now, the winner of Sectionals Fall 2012 is.." he opened the envelope. "The New Directions." The New Directions roared with excitement. Jimmy handed Finn the "First Place" trophy. Sugar went around and kissed everyone on the cheek, but gave Rory a juicy smack on the lips while Artie wasn't looking, overwhelming Rory's hormones. Blaine was happy too. That is, until he slowly felt someone grab him from behind. It was Jimmy. He held up a wooden stake and stabbed Blaine through the left side of his back, causing him to fall to the ground. Jimmy then ran away as quickly as possible. However, his wallet fell out of his front pocket where his stake had been hidden. Tina witnessed the horrific incident in slow motion, as if she were in a dream where she could not do a thing to help Blaine. Blaine had clearly been stabbed through the heart with a wooden stake. He was more than likely done for. Tina picked up Jimmy's wallet. However, when she looked inside the wallet, his driver's license bore a different name: Jeremy Gilbert. Songs *'''The Sign by Ace Of Base. sung by Crawford Country Day *'Over The River And Through The Wood/She'll Be Coming Around The Mountain' by Lydia Maria Child/Carl Sandburg. sung by The Rosedale Mennonites *'Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time' by Scissor Sisiers/Promises Promises. sung by Isabelle, Kurt, and Quinn *'Lights' by Ellie Goulding. sung by Tina and Marley with the New Directions *'Die Young' by Ke$ha. sung by Brittany with the New Directions Characters (in order of appearance) *'Finn Hudson' Rory Flanagan Sugar Motta Artie Abrams Brittany S. Pierce Holly Holliday Kurt Hummel Quinn Fabray Isabelle Wright Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson Noah Puckerman Rachel Berry Cassandra July Caroline Forbes Blaine Anderson Tina Cohen-Chang Marley Rose Jake Puckerman Wade "Unique" Adams Ryder Lynn Jeremy Gilbert